Something New
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: Two very different sisters have a very conflicted relationship, but when they find themselves in a certain museum at night, they will have the time of their lives. Literally. Oh, and they may even learn something new. Who knows? (After the first movie) NO PAIRINGS YET!
1. Prologue

**AN: Just thought I'd try this... **

"You gonna eat that?"

"Nah. On a diet."

"Screw diets. Donuts are worth being fat and ugly."

"You're not ugly."

"So you're sayin' I'm fat?"

"No... Just-"

"You did! You just said I'm fat!"

"Well, fatter than me."

"Cuz you're a frickin' stick. Maybe if you'd start eating, you'd actually have a figure."

"Maybe if you'd stop eating, you'd actually have a boyfriend."

"You ain't got a boyfriend either, sweety."

"Don't want one."

"Neither do I."

"Yeah... ya do. You have all kinds of crushes but you've still never been on a date."

"Yep. But you go on dates all the time. Every night. With different guys."

"Oh, grow up, Nicole. Quit bein' a jealous little kid."

"Oh, believe me. I am not jealous of you, Hannah."

"Ha. No use anyway. Not like you'll ever be as awesome as I am."

"Being a hoochie doesn't make you awesome."

"Bein' an emo sure as heck doesn't make you awesome."

"I'm not emo. For the thousanth freaking time. Gosh!"

"Nah. Ya just wear weird clothes... like weird guys... listen to weird music..."

"Okay, I am not frickin' emo! I don't wear all black-"

"All black makeup, though."

"I don't listen to screamo-"

"No. You listen to killer clown bands and that death core pop crap."

"I don't cut-"

"Really?"

"..."

"Lemme see your wrists."

The younger girl stretched out her arms, palms up, and lifted her sleeves."

"Hm. Yeah... Now, show me your thighs."

"Ew. Frickin' pervert!"

"Emo."

"Preppy."

"Shut up! Okay? I don't act like that and-"

"You know what, yeah you do! Because the last time I checked-"

"Oh, surrreee, Nick. Sure!"

"Shut up, Hannah!"

"No!"

"Hannah!"

"YOU GUYS!" A loud yell interrupted the sisters' fighting from in the kitchen.

They knew to be quiet when their mom yelled or else she'd get their dad... and that's never pretty.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Larry Daley took the pen cap out of his mouth that he'd been gnawing on for the past ten minutes.

He sat in his night pants, having just taken a shower, and waited until before he had to leave for work to put his uniform on.

Looking at the clock that showed '5:07 pm' , he rose from his position at the small desk in the living area of his apartment and walked over to the couch, where his sleeping son rested.

"Nicky." he called softly.

"Nicky." he ruffled his son's hair a little. "C'mon. Get up."

His son lazily cracked one eye open, glaring at his father for trying to wake him up.

"Gotta go to work, sport." Larry smirked.

His son's face brightened, and he shot off the pullout sofa toward his room to get dressed.

Larry walked to his own room, grabbing the recently dry-cleaned uniform from the hanger on the door and ripping the plastic garment bag away from it.

He closed his door, as he began to change into his security garb, preparing for a usual day at work. As usual as a living museum could get anyway.

But he didn't even know that tonight would be more special than ever before. Or more annoying than ever before. I guess it depends on how you look at it...

**AN: I KNOW IT WAS VERY SHORT! I promise it will be longer next chapter but I wanted to see how people respond to the initial idea of this story. And my OCs... gotta love OCs.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :))))**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so I worked really hard to update this story as soon as possible! Mainly because of a certain guest reader that left THE MOST AWESOME REVIEW EVER! No, really that's my favorite review in the history of all my reviews. Like wow. :)**

**Anyway, I don't know who you are, but this chapter is dedicated to you! :)))**

**So...**

**ONWARD!**

HANNAH'S POV:

"Sooo... where are ya plannin' on goin'?" my sister asked in a sheepish voice, tagging alongside me as I walked down the stairs of our apartment.

We don't live in a very... um... desirable... part of town. Well, at least not to me. Nicky seems fine with it, I guess.

Now, don't get me wrong! I mean it's not like we kick it in the slums or anything, it's just that we aren't the wealthiest family in New York City. But that's reasonable. I mean, it's a really big place...

Anyway, back to the topic at hand.

My older (by less than a year) sister walked beside me, trying her best to keep up with my large strides. I hadn't told her where we were going yet... heck, I didn't even know! I didn't even ask the girl to come along, but she just kinda did.

Anyways, we walked down the sidewalk. I held my usual straight figure, as she slumped over a little, with her arms crossed. That chika kills me. I swear sometimes she tries to curl herself into that big hoodie and disappear like a turtle. Although, technically speeking, turtles don't disappear. Their shells contain their spinal column, therefore, the just kind of hide in their own body. ... Not much different than her.

"Hannah, what the frick! I thought we were just going on a walk!" she fussed from beside me.

"We are walking." I replied sarcastically. What? Stupid comment, stupid retort.

"Yeah, but-" she hurried her steps so that she was evenly paralell to me on the walkway. "Look, it's after dark, dad'll be home in a minute, you didn't tell mom we were leaving-"

"You never tell mom when you're leaving." I interrupted.

"I actually know where I'm going when I leave." she snapped.

"I know where I'm going!" I responded, turning my upper body away from her as I hailed the nearest cab on the street corner.

She huffed a little, but didn't really protest as I paid the driver and we slid into the back.

"Why did I even come with you?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. Why did ya come with me?" I asked loudly.

She just sighed and looked out the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Larry Daley walked up the stairs to the Museum of Natural History, Nicky in tow.

He was running a bit late, but then again, that almost always happened.

The two walked the span of the museum until they reached the security office where Larry went about his usal business of clocking in and what not.

He turned to his son. "You know the drill?"

"Stay in here until you check the museum, and then come out and play with Rexy." Nicholas smirked.

His dad smiled. "Good deal."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

HANNAH'S POV:

I love my sister, but I gotta say that her giving me 'the look' every ten seconds just wasn't cutting it.

That's the same look that made Dylan Bradson agree to go out with me in seventh grade just to keep from hurting my feelings. I remember she told him if he didn't go with me to see a movie, she'd cut all his hair off. It did help that she was friends with his cousin and had viable acess to his house and our dad's electric hair trimmer, but still.

This was still 'the look'. And I hate it.

"C'mon." I started. "Atleast we're going somewhere we've never been." I forced a smile.

"We're going to the museum, Hannah."

"Yeah, so? We haven't been there."

She laughed half-heartedly.

"It's just... It's not that. I appreciate the getaway." she huffed.

"What do you mean getaway?" I snapped. I shouldn't've been so rude about it, though. I knew exactly what she was talking about, and there was really no need in me trying to pretend otherwise.

She smirked at me. "Ya know... your neat little getaway plan. The almighty 'escape from daddy's wrath'." she joked.

"Yeah, well..." I finally conceided. "Wouldn't want you grounded again. I think that lecture you got for flipping off the teacher was quite enough." I said dryly.

She giggled a little.

"For real, though. I seriously did not mean for Mr. Brantley to see that!" she dramatically covered her face in feign embarrassment.

I smiled. "And the F on that biology quiz?"

"Aw, that's nothing new. Actually, it was one of my higher grades in his class..." she trailed off. "But I'm really worried about the health benchmark."

She was serious, now. I could tell. Usually she wouldn't care, but health was generally a great subject for her. Usually all As and Bs in that class.

I looked at her with a straight face. "So, what's the verdict? Lily told me it was bad, but..."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "I got a twenty seven."

"Out of thirty?" I prayed that was the case, and our mutual friend had really been fooling around with me.

"Out of a hundred."

"Oooooh... that's rough." I bit my lip.

"Look, we can stay at the museum a few hours. When we get back, I'll tell them it was my idea to go, and maybe dad won't totally kill both of us. Atleast it'll give you some time to come up with an excuse." I explained my intention.

"Hope so, Hannah Montana. Hope so."

I rolled my eyes at the name, and sat back. We'd make it to our destination in like five minutes. Maybe there we could finally relax.

Hopefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kay. Coast is clear." Larry jogged up to the room his son waited patiently in.

By now, all the exhibits were running around, causing ever bit as much havok as they always did.

Nick sprinted out of the dull monochromatic room and right up to the newly awakened tyranosaurous.

The creature flung the bone onto the tile floor, scootching it closer to the child as he waited eagerly to play his favorite game.

It was quite a sight. A young kid throwing a bone as hard as he could and cheering when the living dinosaur skeleton retrieved it for him.

The nigh guard watched from a few feet away as his son climbed onto Rexy's back.

"Careful, Nicky." the parent warned, all amusement leaving his voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Nick waved him off.

"Lawrence!" he heard a familiar voice and turned in its direction.

"Teddy! Hi!" he smiled at the man on horseback.

"What a fine evening it is, dear boy!" the president exclaimed, happy as ever.

"Yeah, pretty- uh- pretty great. Isn't it?" Larry said.

"Yes, yes. Look, you see that woman over there?" Teddy pointed to Sacagewea and brought his binoculars up to admire her.

"That beautiful woman has agreed to court me!" he exclaimed.

It took the night guard a minute to fully understand what was going on, but once he caught on, a wide grin burst onto his features.

"Oh. Oh! You and Sacagewea are finally a thing! It's official?" he asked.

"Yes, my dear boy. True as night and day."

"Yeah, well. You guys wouldn't really know about the day thing, but... still a great sentiment!" Larry responded with his usual sarcasm.

Teddy laughed and looked back to the shoshone, who was now waving kindly at him.

He adjusted his hat a little and grabbed the reins once again. Looking down knowingly at Larry, he tipped his cap.

"Lawrence."

And with that, he rode away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

HANNAH'S POV:

"I didn't wanna say it while I was in there... but that was the grossest, most ratchet peice of crap cab I've ever been in!" Nicole complained, walking up the steps to the museum. "I mean, did you smell that weed!?"

I looked at her dully. "Sweetheart, you are the only person I know who can sniff out weed like a bloodhound."

She scoffed. "When he just got done smoking a joint, well yeah!" she threw her arms out dramatically.

After a few more seconds, I noticed the footsteps behind me stop. I turned around.

Heavy panting and Nicky checking her pulse is the sight that greeted me.

"Good lord! Ya know, I can't even breath right now!"

"This is no time for hyperventilation!" I snapped teasingly. She was so outta shape.

"This is the perfect time for hyperventilation! Like I enjoy it!" she sarcastically wheezed.

"Maybe if you'd just excersise a little..." I began.

"Softball isn't real excersise." she hissed.

"Okay, I assure you, it is!" I argued. I play softball and she's always thought it was just some wimpy girly sport, but speaking from experience, I beg to differ.

She just rolled her eyes and rejoined me in the treck.

**AN: I reaaaalllly hope my readers like this! I'm so sorry it wasn't longer, but like I said, I hadn't planned to update today but then I saw that awesome review and I was like ehh... Why not?**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys have no idea how long this took...**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

HANNAH'S POV:

"C'mon. Let's go. I don't even think they're open."

"You don't know that! Maybe there's like a night program or something."

"Hannah, the doors are locked!"

I rolled my eyes, getting increasingly irritated at her lack of effort.

"Come on, Nick, there are people walking around back there! I mean the lights are on and I see the shadows!" I argued.

"That doesn't mean they're open! It's probably just the staff closing up!"

"If they're still in the process of closing up then that means they aren't officially closed yet. Therefore, they're still open."

"Hannah, that's-"

"Look!" I cut her off. "I just spent my last ten bucks on that jank cab! Would you rather get in this museum or walk like nine blocks back home just to get yelled at!?" I demanded angrily.

She looked at me a minute, contimplating.

"Fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Larry rounded the corner past the main desk, looking around for Teddy. His plan had been to ask the president if he'd want to have a double date one night with he and Rebecca, but the guard couldn't seem to find his friend.

"Hey, Columbus, you seen Teddy?" he pointed at the bronze explorer, who muttered some strange words in response.

"Look, ya know that I can't understand. I mean I dunno what you're saying, buddy." came the response.

The living statue mumbled something else and pointed to the large entranceway of the museum.

Larry's eyes bulged, and he immediately shooed Columbus into the hallway.

There were two teenagers standing at the doors, one banging on the thick glass, causing it to shudder and clang.

"Hey, I see you in there! Is the museum still open or what!?" the young blonde yelled.

Larry looked around at all the exhibits running amok.

"Ah crap."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

HANNAH'S POV:

"I know you see me, Ringo. Let us in the freakin' museum!" I screamed, attracting attention of several onlookers.

"Hannah, chill!" my sister whisper-yelled. I hate it when she gets like this.

"No way! That guy sees me, and he won't let us in!" I resumed my banging. "Heyyy! Come on, let us in!"

He probably only gave in to my tantrum because it looked like we were being chased by something, but oh well. I still got him to come over.

He unlocked the doors quickly, looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Thank you. Finally!" I sighed.

"Look, I dunno who you are, but you can't be out here. I have a- um- a situation to deal with in here, and I can't have some random girls tryna break in!" the man snapped.

"What issue? I can help!" I eagerly pushed past the guy, catching him off guard, and abandoning Nicole at the door.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" he jogged after me.

"Hey. Hey! You can't-"

I stopped. There was a gigantic frickin dinosaur staring me down.

I dropped my bag on the tile floor, accidentally causing the thing to take a step forward.

Oh my crap.

"NICOLE!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

HANNAH POV:

"Look, dude-"

"My name's Larry."

"Look, Mr. Larry."

"No, no no. Not Mr. Larry. That makes me seem old. Just- just Larry. That's all. No Mister." The man spazzed.

"Fine. LARRY..." I corrected.

"Thanks."

"Look, Larry. I don't get what's going on right now, and neither does Nicky over there, so I'm gonna have to ask you to give us an explanation." I said.

"Okay. Don't freak out, but... everything in here right now is actually alive."

"So they hire actors to stand there and just pretend to be wax?" I looked up at 'Rexy'. "And what's that? Like some sort of animatronics or somethin'?"

Larry sighed. "No, none of them are actors."

"Sooo... they're all animatronics?" I inquired with disbelief.

He put a hand on his face and sighed.

"At night, they're alive. Human. Normal. But during the day... they're exhibits. Wax. Dead." he snapped.

"Wait, so... these people are all... real?" I started to freak out. "But what about- I mean how- I can't... I mean... How?"

The guy smiled slightly.

"Maybe if I introduce you guys to some of 'em..."

**AN: I KNOW IT'S SO SHORT BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE SOONER. OMEGOSH DONT HATE ME.**

**But seriously, sorry it's reeeaaaally short. I just didn't want to wait a really long time without updating. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**AND A GIANT THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITES! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS: Teenwolf8999, GalaxyGirl317, and my guest reviewer! I love you guys so much! (not in a creepy way) And you guys are literally the reason for me trying to update so soon! **

**YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Btw if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, PLEASE DM ME! Because I have a bad case of writer's block. :(**

**Anyway...**

**HERE WE GO!**

HANNAH'S POV:

"So guys, these nice young ladies..." Larry gave us a sideways look. "have decided to- ahem- break into the museum..."

"WE DIDN'T BREAK IN, JERKFACE! I DIDN'T HAVE MONEY FOR A CAB!" I yelled from my spot in between he and Nicole.

He glanced down at me with a 'shut your face, little brat' look. Funny. Usually only Nicky gets those looks. Hm.

"Anyway." he emphasized the word. "Now that they're here, I guess I may as well introduce them. Ya know, to save me from- uh- further... insultation..." he trailed off, and I stood right there with my hands on my hips, smirking the entire time.

"So, this is Hannah, and the quiet little church mouse over there is Nicole." he announced.

Wow. I really don't like him.

Then, the man proceeded to go around the room introducing the specific exhibits.

He pointed to a guy in a khaki uniform, standing by a large brown horse.

"This is Teddy."

'Teddy' immediately stepped forward, extending his hand to shake politely.

"Theodore Roosevelt, twenty-sixth president of these United States, at your service." he smiled from behind his mustache.

I shook his hand. "Hannah Rogers, second born daughter of Marie and Jonas Rogers, honor student, and fashion guru, at _your_ service." I grinned.

He smiled warmly and presidently (if that's a word) at me, then looked over to Nicole.

Good lord, I can see she isn't planning on being outgoing today. What happened to the boldness she had when she flipped off Mr. Brantley?

The president extended his hand and my older sibling shook it quickly before putting her hand back in her pockets.

"And you are?" he asked gently, smiling. Larry had already introduced the both of us, so I figured Teddy was just trying to be cordial. Too bad Nicky wouldn't know cordial if it hit her in the face.

"Hi. Nicky." she put on a smile.

I thought her face was gonna turn cherry red for a minute, but Mr. President Man finally walked back over to the herd of people in front of us and rejoined them.

I gave her a weird look out of the very corner of my eye. Ya know, like one of those sisterly 'be social, ya dumb weirdo' looks? Yeah, one of those. Anyway, she just sighed softly and truned her attention to the Native American woman that was walking toward us.

My gosh, was this Indian chick pretty. I wish I looked like that! I've never seen anyone walk so slow, but still. I knew who this was, by the way. Just like I'd known who Teddy was. I have a ninety- eight in history, sooo... yeah.

She extended her hand gacefully for me to shake, which I did.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Sacagewea." I interupted. "I know who you are."

With a smile, I pulled my hand back to keep her from thinking I was- ahem- homosexual... in any way... and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, too."

My sister reached out and took her hand before I could manage to elbow her in the side.

"I'm Nicole. It's good to meet you." she said. The Shoshone smied beautifully and walked away.

Next thing I knew, there was the most adorable monkey in the world trying to jump up my leg. Larry walked over, taking the little guy's hand and putting him on my shoulder.

"This... is Dexter. He's a capuchin. Isn't that wight, wittle Dextew?" Larry teased, jabbing a finger lightly into the small primate's tummy. The next thing that happened is possibly the funniest thing ever.

Dexter slapped him!

Right in the face!

I almost doubled over laughing, trying to keep my eyes from watering which would cause my makeup to run. Nicole even had to stifle her giggle. Ole Larry, on the other hand... not so much.

He looked like he was gonna raise his hand and slap the little guy back, but I snatched the ape off my shoulder and put him on the floor.

"Don't hit the monkey! He's adorable! How could you?" I repremanded the security guard.

"He hit me first! I just- Ah, nevermind." Larry glared at Dexter before turning and peering to the quiet audience.

"uhhh... Atilla! Come... introduce yourself." Larry urged.

A viking-looking man stepped forward from the very back of the crowd, his viking friends not far behind. He had animal hides and wool decorating his body, and lemme tell ya, this dude was BIG. It didn't help that he had the giant ninja sword in his beefy paws!

He walked up to us, and apparently he doesn't speak like any english, cause Larry had to hit it off for us.

"Atilla, this is Hannah. Nicole." The big guy just stared at us. "Uh... girls, this is Atilla the Hun."

My eyes widened. "THIS IS ONE OF THOSE GUYS FROM MULAN THAT likES TO RIP PEOPLE APART!?"

"N-n-no." Larry held his hands out to calm me. "Look, he's not gonna rip you apart. I've given him a good- uh- solid... talking to, a-and he's good now. See? No more ripping."

I looked frantically at Nicole. How could she be so placid about this guy!?

Nicky rolled her eyes at me, and stretched her hand out to him kindly.

"Nicky!?" I threw my hands out at her. What the frick? She couldn't even make eye contact with a president, but she can shake hands with a psychotic pillager? In what world does that make sense? Really!

The Hun tentatively took her hand, but my sister had to initiate the whole up and down motion of the gesture.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled warmly up at the oath.

He just stood there, not moving.

After atleast a good two or three minutes, a giant grin spread from one ear to the other on his wide bronze face.

"Oogie La Du!" he exclaimed.

Nicky just stared at him, still holding his hand. Then she looked at me. Then Larry.

The night guard shrugged absent-mindedly, and I managed to mouth "I dunno." without Atilla seeing. It's not like it mattered. He wouldn't have understood anyway.

"Uh... thaaaanks..." Nicky smiled awkwardly, pulling her hand away and putting it back in her hoodie. "Umm... bye." she looked away.

After a good thirty seconds the guy walked away, machete-looking death weapon in hand.

"HEY! HOW ABOUT US? YOU HEARD ME, GIGANTOR!" I heard a voice yell. Well... it sounded like a yell... but at the volume of a strong whisper.

I looked around, scanning the area. Who said that?

"DOWN HEAR, BLONDY!"

I looked at my feet, bending down when I saw two little action figure-looking men.

Five seconds later, Nicky was knelt down right beside me.

I glanced at her before my attention swayed back to the little cowboy and Roman general.

"So you guys come to life, too?"

"Sure as the day is long, Blondy." the cowboy answered.

I sneered at him.

"Listen, Tiny. You're blonde too, so don't give me any crap. Got it?" I snapped.

"Hannah." my sister whisper-yelled. I shrugged. What? He started it.

She just huffed and looked back to the little people.

"I'm Nicky. And you are?"

I noticed that the Roman was the one in her line of vision, not the cowboy. Makes sense that she'd favor the silent one.

"I am Octavious of Rome." he announced regally. "And you are, my dear flower?"

What. The. Frick.

This guy was like an inch and a half tall and he was flirting with a girl that was five-foot-six? Wow. That's gotta be a new record.

I suppose Nicky noticed this too, as her face went red and she broke eye contact immediately.

"Umm..."

Yep. Her voice was shaky. It only did that when she got like really embarrassed.

The Roman smiled charmingly despite his small size.

"Nicole." she replied, looking to the western man.

"How about you, Goldie Lockes What's your name?" she asked.

I snickered madly, putting a hand to my mouth. There was that sarcasm I knew so well!

"Name's Jedediah!" he announced proudly. Oh great. Another egotistical little butthole. Fantastic.

"Well, my name's Hannah!" I cut in, probably sounding very blonde right about now. "Hi!"

My sister looked at me, along with the two miniatures.

"Good evening, dear girl."

"How ya doin', Blondy?"

"Wassup, Hannah Montana?"

I glared at my sister.

"That wasn't necessary." I bit out, hating the nickname and the popstar it came from.

"Yeahhh... it kinda was." she smirked.

I waited on Nicky to get to her feet before I did.

"So, uh... I think that's about everyone..." Mr. Daley stated, his hands resting on his hips as he combed the room for important faces. "If ya wanna talk to the others, I guess you can just-"

"Hello."

My head snapped around, along with Nicky's and Larry's. I looked to see who the speaker was, and my. golly. gosh. I saw the most handsomely perfect guy EVER.

Nicky found him attractive as well. I could tell, because she looked in the direction toward the door (probably wanting to walk out it) and her face turned light pink.

Heh. We can see who's gonna get the guy in this situation.

"Hey, Pharaoh. I'm Hannah. And you are?" I asked, stealing a glance at his abs that were exosed above his tunic.

He smiled slightly. Oh good lord.

"I am King Ahkmenrah. My tablet is what brings this entire museum to life every night."

I smiled flirtily at him before an idea hit me. Peaking over at Nicole, I noticed she was basically hiding her face in the bunched up hood of her sweater.

"Nicky, why don't you introduce yourself? Ahk won't bite." I teased.

She glared pathetically at me, before looking up.

I really don't think the pharaoh even understood that she was embarrassed, because he just looked over to her, an expectant smile on his face.

"Hello. What is your name?" he asked after a minute.

"Hi." she mumbled, looking to the floor and letting her bangs fall over her pink cheeks. "I'm Nicole."

Ahkmenrah smiled sweetly at my sister.

I was a small bit jealous, I admit, but my face contorted from irritation to joy as I heard his next comment.

"That's a beautiful name."

Wow. Never heard anybody say that to her.

He smiled once more and walked away, leaving her heart racing and mine fluttering.

I leaned over to Nicky, a knowing grin on my face as I whispered in her reddening ear,

"He's a keeper."

**AN: Omegosh you have no idea how stressful this was to write. I thought Hannah was a little bit rude in this chappie, but I'm trying to get the general idea of her character across. **

**And tbh I just got back from the doctor and I have something called costochondritis. :(**

**You guys probably don't care about that, but I never mention anything about my personal life in any of my author notes, so I just kinda wanted to share that.**

**So yeah...**

**ANYWAY, I really hope you guys like this! I tried to make Hannah and Nicole act as realistic as possible because I really really don't want them to be one of those stereotypical fanfic OCs.**

**SO, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, OR REVIEWS! I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS! (not in a creepy way)**

**Sooo...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


End file.
